


CDXII.

by Ex-Genesis (orphan_account)



Category: Zoolander (2001)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edging, Extended Scene, Family, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family moments at the Center: extended edition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CDXII.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youjik33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjik33/gifts).



> Beta read by the ever-so-wonderful [spock](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spock/pseuds/spock), whose fic you should definitely check out (it's ten (million) times better than mine.)

"I'm glad you were here for reading hour, Matil," he trailed off for a moment. "I guess we should probably add a class for people who can't tell time real good, too..."

Matilda smiled, eyebrows arched, "Yeah, well... Not everyone can be good at everything. Maybe we can get you an alarm clock for when I can't be here."

"Or," Derek thought, finger in the air, excited smile on his face, "When the kids learn, _they_ can tell me when it's been an hour!"

Leaning forward, Matilda kissed Derek on the cheek. "I think that's an even better idea." She lifted her sons hand, shifting it up and down as he held to her finger. "Say bye to daddy..."

"It's okay, squirt, I know you can't talk yet," Derek said, ruffling the air above his son's excellent hair, after staring for a moment at the resounding silence. "Silly mommy, am I right?" Lips a pursed smile, Matilda nodded, before heading back toward the parking lot. "Bye! I love you!" Derek called after them.

"We love you too, Derek," Matilda laughed, shaking her head. She waved her son's hand again, and then Derek lost sight of them as they disappeared around the corner.

Back in the cool air of the Center, Derek said hello to everyone he passed in the halls, heading toward his office. He fell back into his chair, fashioned by the children themselves out of mini pom poms, felt, construction paper, and an old Queen Anne piece Matilda had sent in from a small antiques shop in Queens. Truth be told, they were still working on hiring a furniture designer teacher, so it wasn't _really_ reflective of what the kid's best work could be... It wasn't their fault, though, and Derek was just proud that they had tried.

 

Hansel had attempted to return Derek's teeny tiny cell phone back to him on that crazy night, while everyone waited for Maury's wife to show up with the incriminating files. In the end, Derek had refused it, telling Hansel to keep it as a sign of their friendship. He said it was his way of saying thanks for everything Hansel did to try and stop him from killing that Malaysian guy.

And for letting him hide out at his place, and for the tea, and for the orgy which involved Derek discovering his feelings for Matilda, and for the awesome orgasm Hansel actually gave him, and for the mini makeup kit that helped them become not-themselves, oh and for everything Hansel did to try and stop him from killing that Malaysian guy. Plus, since Hansel owned Derek's cell phone, now, Derek could always remember the phone number he needed to call Hansel, and would be able to reach him any time he wanted.

So he picked up his desk phone and called his number - Hansel's number - and Hansel picked up, sounding a little echo-y. "How's it going with the BASE jumping?"

"Um," Hansel started, scratching at his head, "Good. Good. I'm just hangin' out with the kids. We'll be coming back soon. Everything alright?"

"Yeah. It's just, me and Matilda and Derek Jr. all read together at reading hour today and it kind of felt wrong that you weren't there... too. You know? I know it's wasn't really a family thing, but with all of us, and not you, it felt like it should've been you, too."

"Aww, D-Rock, I know, man. I was wishing you guys could actually be here BASE jumping with us! Maybe some day we can have reading hour _while_ we BASE jump."

"Yeah," Derek said, smiling, "That sounds really nice..."

His voice was quiet and sweet. Hansel hummed through the phone. "Listen, you set up a pot of water for tea in the teacher's lounge, and I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks. I - don't mean to take away your teaching time..."

"What? No! These rascals are already professionals at this. They could almost teach _me_." Then Hansel held his hand to cover his mouth a little as he whispered, "Not really. I'm just saying that so that they feel good. But they really did do a good job, and anyway, it sounds like you need me more than they do anyway..."

" _Hansel_ ," Derek said, blushing.

With a soft, pleased chuckle, Hansel changed the subject, wrestling some of the kids into the van to get back to the Center. "What should we get for dinner on the way home, by the way? I was thinking some Himalayan food, but I can't remember if Matilda said she had plans or not."

"I think she wanted _spaghetti_ ," Derek said, drawing the word out in a mockery of it.

"So we'll swing by an Italian place, too?" Hansel suggested. Derek nodded into the phone. Hansel smiled, "Okay, see you soon."

 

Hansel was already tugging at the fasteners of his suit as he walked through the door to the teacher's lounge. "Maury go home?" he asked, pulling Derek away from his steady tapping of the counter, watching the bubbles rise within the coffee pot.

"Hey," Derek said, softly, as Hansel wrenched his suit down to his ankles in one swift movement, stepping out of them, easily, and into Derek's extending arm. "Yeah, he left about fifteen minutes ago. "Your kids all get picked up?" he asked, looking through the open door, past the blind-cast shadows of the windows that led out front.

"It's just you and me, amigo," Hansel said, hand grazing against Derek's fine, rigid jawline, before leaning down for a kiss.

Derek, cheeks sitting high and plump on his face, said, "I really like it when you speak not-English. I never know what you're saying, but I still _know_ what you're saying. You know?"

"Yeah," Hansel rasped, "I totally get you. We're on this wavelength. We don't even need to talk to each other!"

"But I still like to," Derek clarified. "Talk to you, I mean."

Nodding, with a slow-burning smirk on his face, Hansel kissed deeper into Derek's mouth. "I like to talk to you, too," he whispered against Derek's wet lips, before biting his lower lip, making it swollen. "Listen, I know we said we were all allowed to have sex with whomever, and all that, so Matil wouldn't mind if we...?"

"We could always go down on her later," Derek suggested, wide eyes looking into Hansel's.

"I'd really like that," Hansel agreed, smiling warmly.

It _was_ actually one of Matilda's favorite things. Anything where she didn't have to worry about getting pregnant too soon, again, she typically agreed to with enthusiasm. Hansel and Derek being together was no exception. She just, usually enjoyed watching. But as with all of them, sometimes they just couldn't wait until Derek Jr. was asleep, or until they were all in the same room, or at home, even. 

"I think we can skip the tea for now," Hansel added, reaching between Derek's arm, and torso, to switch the coffee pot off, smiling raunchily as he leaned down to kiss Derek's mouth open. He pressed him up against the counter, waist digging into the edge as he ran his nails lightly over Derek's scalp, making Derek shiver beneath him.

Derek lifted one leg to wrap around Hansel's, pulling his thigh in against his hardening cock. He moaned as he humped up against it, Hansel chuckling against his neck where he was sucking a bruise near Derek's clavicle. "You know BASE jumping really gives me a rush. I had all this energy and I just wanted you, and Matilda to be there with me so I could scratch at you like some feral animal and make you scream, with your ass buried in the leaves, and the grass. Get stains all over your backs, and then watch her ride you while you sucked my cock..."

"God, Hansel, in front of the children?" Derek gasped, unzipping Hansel's pants.

"What? No," Hansel said, voice rising urgently. He helped get his cock out as he explained, "I just meant - like, if the kids _weren't_ there, but you were."

"But the kids _were_ there. You were teaching them, remember?"

"No, I know, but I meant. If I wasn't."

"Oh..." Derek said, rubbing his thumb over Hansel's slit, slicking him up as much as he could, before stroking his lengthening cock against his belt buckle. "If they weren't. Yeah, that sounds amazing."

"I know, right?" Hansel asked, breath hitched up.

Derek guided Hansel's mouth back to his then, every now and then catching his thumb against Hansel's head, and making him keen, whining into the kiss with a short little pant afterward. "You cum first," Derek told him, slipping to the rough carpet, onto his knees. He immediately put his mouth to work, sucking Hansel down, and bobbing his head with urgency.

"Woah, Derek, Jesus," Hansel breathed, digging his fingers into Derek's scalp again. "This isn't a race..." he said, but then his head rolled back, and his eyes closed. _Why was he arguing_?

Derek's hands held Hansel's lean thighs in a firm grip, holding him still so that he could only be done in as fast as Derek wanted him to be.

Within a few minutes, Derek's tongue pressing flat along Hansel's ruddy cock, he came, Derek sucking him through it.

Afterwards, when Derek pulled off, he nuzzled Hansel's hip bone with his forehead saying, "You messed up my hair, didn't you? That's okay..."

"Thanks," Hansel said, sated, and gracious at the same time. "C'mere." He took Derek's hands from his thighs, and pulled him up, then got his own hands under Derek's ass, lifting him onto the counter. After holding Derek's head still for a moment, to kiss him deeply, and sincerely, he reached down to open Derek's pants. Hansel stroked him to orgasm, taking his sweet time. The opposite of what Derek had done to him. Until Derek was absolutely red all over with want, making these gut-punched little noises every time he got close, only to have Hansel hold him off at the root, and begin stroking him again a moment later.

When he finally let Derek cum, the room had grown significantly darker with the setting sun, and Derek was breathing heavily down Hansel's half-un-buttoned shirt, across his toned chest, and abs. "You're really good at that," Derek reminded him.

"I know," said Hansel, cocky, and just plain happy. "After we clean you up, we should go get food and get home. Family time..." He lifted Derek's head up, kissing at the corner of his mouth, before tucking him away, and then himself. With a hand, he helped pull Derek off the counter, to land on his feet.

"Thanks for coming back when I called," Derek said, fingers lingering in Hansel's even as Hansel bent down to pick up his suit off of the floor.

"That's why I have your phone. Duh," Hansel told him, throwing his arm across Derek's shoulders as they walked out of the building toward the car.


End file.
